bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Masked Arrancar
"Hurt, betrayal, and anger...These things didn't consume him. They are what created him." ''Bisana The Masked Arrancar is a mysterious being who was known as "El Santo Verdugo", but was called Santo by everyone, and served in Aizen's Arrancar army as an Espada before the several of the current Espada's were even in their positions. Yet he soon became a Privarron Espada as Aizen began using the Hōgyoku to create more powerful Arrancars. After Aizen's defeat at the hands of Ichigo Kurosaki, Santo ended up joining Tier Harribel along with other Arrancars in order to rebuild their devastated and to see where it might lead him. Appearance The Masked Arrancar, as the very name used to identify him reveals, constantly wears a white mask with a black pattern that resembles black flames and wears a long white hooded cloak. The strange thing about his mask is that there is no sight hole for his left eye and only one for his right eye. Another peculiar thing about his appearance is a long chain attached to braces on his wrist, resembling shackles. Nothing is known about his true face, but from what can be gathered, he has a mess of long spiky black hair, blue eyes, and dark skin which is noticeable because of him lacking to wear gloves. Personality Not much is known about the Santo's mannerisms or personality, but from what can be gathered, he is extremely focused, calm and serious. His deep tone of voice never reveals any doubts, fear, or even traces of emotion at times. Though he is very quiet and only seems to speaks to a few of the Espada, two of them being Ulquiorra Cifer and Tier Harribel. He states that he takes no pleasure in fighting, but has no qualms about killing or manipulating a person's heart, revealed when he tricks Patros and two other Arrancars to openly rebel and attempt to dethrone Aizen. Santo is also extremely confident in his plans, never revealing even a hint of anger when his plans do not go as he arranged. This shows he is capable of great patience in attaining his goals, but that patience isn't unlimited. While frequently arrogant about his own abilities, he is not above giving praise to his enemies. Despite being distant and rather harsh to others, Santo has shown kindness and selfless affection for his brother that happened to be his Fracción at the time. He also has shown deep respect for Tier Harribel with how she cares for her followers and shows no interest in engaging in combat. However, he has shown to suffer both physically and mentally when losing those precious to him, such as his brother when they were human or when his brother was killed by unknown reasons. This is what ultimately lead to his Aspect of Death known as 'Agony'. Powers & Abilities '''Immense Spiritual Pressure:' The Masked Arrancar possesses a great deal of Spiritual Pressure, considered to be well on par with most Captain level foes. Though he is a Privaron Espada, even other Arrancars say he is strong enough to become one again. The color of his spirit energy is a neon blue. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: The Masked Arrancar prefers to fight opponents with the use of hand-to-hand techniques. In addition to powerful punches and kicks, he is able to use equally impressive throws and counter attacks. His movement is shown very fluid, being able to effortless dodge and counter with the same technique. However, that being said, he is depicted as "straight forward fighter", his attacks following with immense strength which are meant to destroy the opponent in a single strike. Cero: The Masked Arrancar is capable of firing a blue Cero from either his hands or from the center of his mask. It is highly destructive and can cause a massive explosion upon impact. He prefers to fire it from his mask's center due to it leaving both of his arms open for counter attacks or defensive maneuvers, though he is still an expert with Cero. Bala: Masked Arrancar can also fire blue Bala blasts from his hands, which are weaker than his Cero blasts, but are also much faster. However, he does not have to strike a pose to fire one of his Bala as well as not having to charge it for very long. He is quite skilled at firing a multitude of these in quick succession. Category:Arrancar Category:Privaron Espada Category:Male Category:Bisana